The Fantasy Isn't Final
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: This story is about the kids of FF8 heroes! That right! The story doesn't stop.....


**Disclaimer** I don't own any FF8 characters, but Summer, Raine, Clint, Blade, Taylor, and Heaven are all mine HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT SQUARE!  
  
The Fantasy Isn't Final:  
  
  
  
CHARACTER LIST  
  
*******************************************************  
  
NAME: Blade Leonhart  
  
SEX: Male  
  
AGE: 17  
  
HEIGHT: 5'6  
  
WEIGHT: 138 lbs  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Lionheart/Gunblade specialist and scientific investigations  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Son of Squall and Rinoa Leonhart  
  
RANK: Senior Student  
  
  
  
NAME: Clint "The Kid" Kinneas  
  
SEX: Male  
  
AGE: 17  
  
HEIGHT: 5'11  
  
WEIGHT: 150 lbs  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Exeter/ sniper  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Son of Irvine and Selphie Kinneas  
  
RANK: Senior Student  
  
  
  
NAME: Summer Dincht  
  
SEX: Female  
  
AGE: 18  
  
HEIGHT: 5'5  
  
WEIGHT: 115 lbs  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Save the Queen/ Hacker and Tech intelligence  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Daughter of Zell and Quistis Dincht  
  
RANK: Senior Student  
  
  
  
NAME: Raine Almasy  
  
SEX: Female  
  
AGE: 17  
  
HEIGHT: 5'3  
  
WEIGHT: 110 lbs  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Hyperion/Gunblade specialist and undercover operations  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Daughter of Seifer and Fujin Almasy  
  
RANK: Senior Student  
  
  
  
NAME: Taylor Kramer  
  
SEX: Male  
  
AGE: 20  
  
HEIGHT: 6'1  
  
WEIGHT: 162 lbs  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Fists/sorcerer/instructor  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Son of Cid and Edea Kramer  
  
RANK: Seed lv 12  
  
  
  
NAME: Heaven Glory  
  
SEX: Female  
  
AGE: 18  
  
HEIGHT: 5'4  
  
WEIGHT: 117  
  
WEAPON/POSITION: Mental manipulation and telepathy/ interrogation specialist  
  
FAMILY ORIGIN: Restricted Information  
  
RANK: Seed lv 2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry Summer! The head master'll be back any minute!" Raine shouted impatiently,  
  
staring at the computer screen flashing a red label reading 'WARNING CLASSIFIED  
  
INFO'.  
  
"Hey shut up, it's not my fault this thing's sealed up tighter than Adel's tomb! Just a few  
  
more seconds. . ."  
  
"FILE UNLOCKED" An automated voice replayed four times.  
  
"Score! We're in!" Summer proceeded to look in a folder labeled 'Operation Deling',  
  
while Raine fidgeted nervously behind her.  
  
"So? Who's on the list? Who gets to go? Tell me!!"  
  
"OK, OK . . . .Hyne you are so bossy." Summer continued to read the report to Raine.  
  
'Seed Test 1: Gang in Deling City  
  
Objective: Eliminate mob threatening capital and government  
  
Participants: Clint Kinneas, Blade Leonhart, Summer Dincht, Raine Almasy  
  
Seed participants: Taylor Kramer, Heaven Glory'  
  
"HEY! We get to work with hotties!" Summer exclaimed.  
  
"I just knew we'd be on this one Raine! Raine??"  
  
"They teamed me with Blade Leonhart! I can't fight with HIM by my side! What if he  
  
passes and I don't! He'd be better than me with a Gunblade! My father would totally hate  
  
me!"  
  
Raine got a mental image in her head of her father watching her depart from the  
  
Headmaster's office without a graduation certificate, then seeing Leonhart walk smugly  
  
by with his. It gave her goose bumps.  
  
"Raine chill! Your gonna pass, trust me. Hey look on the bright side; Taylor Kramer's  
  
going to be our support! He's such a babe!"  
  
"Yeah. . . . maybe your right." Raine said hesitantly, staring off into space.  
  
"I know I am! Now lets get the hell outta here before we get caught!!" Summer shut down  
  
the computer and grabbed Raine's wrist, dragging out of the door to the elevator.  
  
The girls thought they were in the clear, until the elevator doors opened on floor 2,  
  
revealing the Headmaster on the other side.  
  
"Why hello ladies, how nice to see you." He said in a pleasant tone.  
  
"Hello Headmaster Squall" Raine said pleasantly back, hoping he had no clue where they  
  
had just been.  
  
"Were you having a fun time in my office? I hope so, because if you don't have a  
  
reasonable explanation, you won't be having any fun for a very very long time."  
  
Raine fell silent thinking that they were busted for sure. But Summer quickly retaliated.  
  
"We wanted to ask you for. . . um . . . passes to Balamb! Right Raine?" Summer elbowed her  
  
in the ribs.  
  
"Y-yeah, right." Raine said nervously trying hard not to look at Squall.  
  
"Well what did you plan on doing in Balamb?" His ice-cold eyes stared them down,  
  
making them feel small and meek, but Summer could handle the pressure.  
  
"We wanted to go shopping for Ceremony tomorrow night. If we're selected for a  
  
mission, we want to look our best." Summer flipped her hair, and batted her aquamarine  
  
eyes at him, as if trying to seduce him.  
  
"OK. I'll give you both 3-hour passes, but that's it. I'm keeping my eye on you  
  
ladies . . . remember that."  
  
"Yes sir!" Raine said nervously, stepping out of the elevator as it hit floor one.  
  
"Thanks Squall" Summer said, stepping out of the elevator and winking at him.  
  
As the girls descended the stairs, Squall shook his head and thought aloud: "Hyne, having  
  
a crush on me must be hereditary." He chuckled a bit and pressed the button for the third  
  
floor.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Raine exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Did what?" Summer asked, as if she genuinely didn't know.  
  
"You flirted with the head master!"  
  
"So what, he's gorgeous and he's famous!"  
  
"He's married Summer. You do comprehend that right?"  
  
"Of course I do." She said, taking a mirror out of her purse and applying some lip gloss.  
  
"I don't get you sometimes." Raine laughed, taking Summer's cosmetics from her and  
  
stuffing them back into her purse.  
  
"We've only got 3 hours! I can barley find shoes in that amount of time! Lets go!" Raine  
  
yelled, pushing her to the front gates.  
  
"OK, Hyne. Talk about pushy. One condition though, we've gotta stop and get something  
  
to eat. I'm having a weird craving for a hot dog...."  
  
"Gross." Raine said, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I know..." Summer scratched her head, and exited Garden.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Two men were sitting in the cafeteria playing a game of triple triad. The shorter one had a  
  
huge pile of cards sitting next to him, while the tall one had a meager amount scattered  
  
around him. The short one was Blade Leonhart, the tall one, Clint Kinneas. Blade was  
  
dominating the game, flipping his opponent's cards over right and left, until he had won  
  
them all. Clint threw them to him furiously and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Dammit Blade! Every fucking time we play you wipe me out! How the hell did you  
  
get so good!"  
  
"Dad taught me." Blade said smugly, gathering the cards and putting them in his pile.  
  
"Is that where you got all those GF cards?"  
  
"Yup...."  
  
Blade and Clint sat quietly for a while, drinking a couple of cokes, and worrying about  
  
the upcoming Seed mission.  
  
"Man, I hope we get to go on this one. All I know is I'm not fighting with any one by my side  
  
but you. You're the only guy I trust in the entire Garden." Clint said, while checking  
  
out a well built brunette across the room.  
  
"Well dad already guaranteed that we'd go on the same mission, but he didn't say we'd  
  
be on the same squad and he never said when. Putting his son and one of his friends kids  
  
on the first mission might look a little bit sketchy on his part, so we probably won't be  
  
going on this one."  
  
"Don't be so fucking pessimistic! We'll be on this one! You know they start out the first  
  
mission with the best students, and face it man, I'm 4th statistically in the class, and your  
  
1st."  
  
"Yeah sure . . . whatever."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith!" Clint punched Blade in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I hear instructor Kramer and Heaven Glory are going to be the support for the first  
  
mission. God Heaven has to be the hottest Seed in the entire Garden. One look at her just  
  
makes me wanna-" Clint was cut off by an uninterested and fully disgusted Blade.  
  
"OK nympho, lets not go into detail. Put that thought in your spank bank and save it for  
  
later." Blade said jokingly.  
  
"Gladly!" Clint said with a wide smile across his face. "But c'mon man, you can't tell me  
  
you wouldn't wanna get with her!" Clint paused a minute, as if in deep thought. "Oh wait  
  
a minute, that's right! You've got it bad for that Almasy chick!" Clint laughed  
  
hysterically, making every one in the cafeteria turn and stare.  
  
"Hey screw you! I can't believe you'd even joke about that. She's my one and only  
  
competition in the entire Garden. We were both trained by the best, have the best scores,  
  
not to mention our family history . . ."  
  
"Oh for fucks-sake! Poor headmaster's son can't take competition from a girl!" Clint was still  
  
laughing at his own joke, a trait that was most likely from his mother. "Seriously, you've  
  
gotta let this whole Leonhart-Almasy thing go. Your dad forgave him and let him come  
  
back. They got over it so why can't you and what's her name!"  
  
Blade thought for a minute, trying to come up with the right answer. He wanted to show  
  
everyone that he was really the best, no that wasn't it. His dad would still be disappointed  
  
if he went on a mission with her and she passed, and he didn't.  
  
"Imagine what would happen if she passed the Seed test and I didn't. Not only would I  
  
have to put up with the humiliation from all the guys in Garden, but my dad would be so  
  
disappointed in me. I don't wanna let him down."  
  
"She's a girl Blade! How good can she be?" Clint shouted, sick of hearing his friend  
  
complain.  
  
"She's better than you think! And if I remember correctly, she has higher scores than you!"  
  
"Well I hate to break this to you buddy, but since you've been testing my patience,  
  
well . . . I'm just gonna have to tell ya. They match the best students together man, like I  
  
said earlier. And if she's as good as you say she is, she'll be in your squad. Frankly, I  
  
don't give a damn, because she's hot." Clint got a mental image of Raine in his mind,  
  
staring off into space. Of course, Blade knew what he was doing, and punched him hard  
  
in the arm.  
  
"Don't say shit like that to me! You are so obsessed with the opposite sex, has anyone  
  
ever told you that?"  
  
"As should you be! It's fun and recreational!"  
  
"Please . . ." Clint wasn't paying attention to Blade any more. He was staring across the  
  
room at a petite blonde.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Blade, I have some business to attend to. I'll let you wallow here alone  
  
in you rich preppy boy problems." Clint smiled and gave Blade a little wink, walking over  
  
to the girl, leaving Blade alone, thinking about fighting side by side with Raine Almasy.  
  
'My father wouldn't do that to me would he? He knows I might not pass if she's there. I know we won't get along, I just know it! Shit! He's probably been planning this for years! Seeing if Almasy and I can get along despite dad's history with Seifer! Well I've got news for him, this is one test I will not fail!' He pounded his fist on the table, and walked to the training center, to prepare for the inevitable.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Raine and Summer sat at a picnic table in the center of Balamb. The small town had  
  
changed so much over the years. There were gift shops and mini-mall, not to mention an  
  
underground mall. The center of the town was a giant common with food vendors and  
  
tables set up all over the place. Mini gardens were scattered about, making it resemble an  
  
atrium. A giant water fountain sat in the center of it all, with a small statue of Squall,  
  
Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie on top of it. It was a gift from the president of  
  
Esthar, Laguna Loire. They had all thought it was cheesy, but Cid had insisted that it be  
  
set in Balamb, so as not to offend the president.  
  
The girls sat admiring the sights that they saw so often, but never got tired of it.  
  
Balamb was always the most beautiful town in the world, always new, always changing.  
  
Summer set her gaze to the fountain and spoke to Raine proudly.  
  
"Some day Raine, we'll be on a statue in the center of town, for all of Balamb to look at."  
  
She stared off into space, imagining everyone clapping as she bowed in front of their  
  
statue.  
  
"Well I don't see how. The only sorcerer's around are Headmistress Rinoa and Instructor  
  
Kramer, and their not turning evil any time soon."  
  
"You know that eventually some crazy kook will steal one of Odine's weird inventions  
  
and try to take over the world, and when they do, we'll be here to stop them! I can't  
  
wait!" Summer started to drift off into her own world again, with images of deadly battles  
  
springing up in her mind.  
  
"Well, I don't share your enthusiasm. I am totally scared of the seed test. Do you know  
  
how many times my dad took it? 5! And he still didn't pass! It's been my dream for so  
  
long. I just have a weird feeling about the field exam, like something's gonna  
  
happen . . . something big . . . "  
  
"OK, you need to stop worrying! You're ruining all of my excitement. Hyne . . . now  
  
you've got me worried! Damn you Raine! I hate it when you do that! Now I'm going to  
  
be all nervous during the field exam too!" Summer whined and Raine slapped her hand.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're such a baby!" The girls laughed and began to chat more about the  
  
ceremony that night.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Blade and Clint strolled through the streets of Balamb, looking for the nearest weapon  
  
remodeling shop. Blade had broken his Lionheart in the training center fighting the  
  
T-Rexaur, and he needed to fix it fast.  
  
"Man your dad is so awesome! I can't believe he gave us passes on such short notice."  
  
"Yeah well it won't happen again. He was in a hurry; he had to meet with Quistis about  
  
something . . . "  
  
"Probably planning for the mission."  
  
"Yeah probably . . . " Blade's voice trailed of as Clint spotted a shop.  
  
"Aha! Rusty Nuts Remodeling Shop! That'll do!" The shop looked like a cross between a  
  
broken down shack and a street gang hide out.  
  
"Rusty Nuts? No way man! You think I can trust my weapon in the hands of a guy that  
  
named his shop Rusty Nuts?" Blade started to walk away, but Clint grabbed the collar of  
  
his coat and dragged him back.  
  
"He can't hurt it any more than it already is."  
  
"But-" Blade was cut off by Clint.  
  
"Besides, it's not as if it's the actual Lionheart, it's just a copy. AND the sooner we get  
  
done here, the sooner we can look for girls for tonight's little party."  
  
"I thought you said we weren't taking dates!" Blade glared at Clint.  
  
"I lied. Now get your ass in there! We don't have much time!" Clint shoved him through  
  
the door of the shop.  
  
After ripping the Gunblade from Blade's unwilling arms, Clint gave the weapon to the  
  
shop owner. In 10 minutes, it was fixed and back to normal.  
  
"That'll be 2000 gil please sir." The shop owner said kindly.  
  
"2000 GIL! It was a simple procedure and you want 2000 gil!" Blade snapped at the man.  
  
"Blade, dude, just pay em'!" Clint was growing impatient.  
  
"But 2000 gil!"  
  
"Don't make me raise it to 3000 gil!" The shop keeper yelled back.  
  
"What, you wanna charge me for the tetanus too?" Blade said sarcastically  
  
"Blade just pay hi-"Clint was cut off by a very pissed off Blade.  
  
"Man, what a rip off!" Blade threw the money on the counter and left. Clint chased after  
  
him.  
  
"You're not a people person, are ya Blade!" Clint laughed, as he searched the town for  
  
girls.  
  
"Yeah . . . whatever. Lets go get some food."  
  
Blade and Clint walked to the common, looking to buy some hot dogs, and score some  
  
dates. They made their way to the vendor.  
  
"Well man, this'll be my treat, since you basically have no money left!" Clint laughed at  
  
Blade.  
  
"Yeah you better be paying! If you ask me, that guy was an assho-"  
  
"JACKPOT! Babes @ 12:00!" Clint stopped dead in his tracks, not letting Blade finish his  
  
sentence.  
  
"Oh no . . . c'mon Clint, lets just go back to Garden!" But Blade wasn't being heard.  
  
"How do I look?" Clint asked Blade, turning around so that Blade could look and answer  
  
accurately, but he gave no reply. He just sighed and turned his head.  
  
"Oh never mind, I know I look good, you're the one who should be worried. Lets go!"  
  
"No freakin way! Go by yourself!"  
  
"Now Blade. A guy can't just go and ask one girl out when she's with a friend. The other  
  
girl would suffer from low self-esteem and depression for the rest of her life, it's a proven  
  
fact. Now for this situation, we need 2 guys." He paused for a moment, looked around the  
  
town square, and the looked back at Blade, with a shocked and surprised expression.  
  
"And Hyne above look! I just spotted guy number 2! C'mon chicken." Clint pushed Blade  
  
along with him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The girls had bought some ice cream and were just sitting back down when they noticed  
  
Blade Leonhart and Clint Kinneas walking towards them.  
  
"Hyne! They're coming this way! We've gotta go!" Raine exclaimed, gathering her  
  
shopping bags.  
  
"What? No way! Two cute guys are coming our way and you're not even just the least bit  
  
curious as to what they want?"  
  
"Actually no, I'm not!"  
  
"Well screw you any way, we're staying! I need a date for the ceremony!"  
  
Summer forced Raine to stay still as discreetly as she possibly could. Raine tried to  
  
struggle free, but Blade and Clint had already made it to them. Blade stared in disbelief  
  
at Raine, and they both thought in unison, 'OH SHIT!'  
  
"Why hello ladies!" Clint exclaimed, sitting on the bench next to Summer.  
  
"What are you two lovely things doing out here without an escort. Don't you know these places are  
  
dangerous with all of theses tourist around?" Clint sent flirty glares at Summer while he  
  
said this.  
  
"Oh wait a minute, never mind, you ladies are form Garden right?"  
  
"You know very well that we're from Garden Clint!" Raine shot back at him, thinking  
  
that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard any one say. Even though none of their  
  
parents really went out of their way to have them all meet, they still knew who was who,  
  
and who their parents were.  
  
"So I guess you don't need any protection?"  
  
"Well no . . . unless it's from you!" Summer batted her eyes and chuckled, holding out her  
  
hand.  
  
"I'm Summer Dincht, and you are?"  
  
"Summer please...we know wh-" Raine was trying to tell them how stupid they were, but  
  
she was elbowed in the side by Summer.  
  
"Oh, I'm Clint. Clint Kinneas." He took her hand in his.  
  
"Oh, I've heard about you, you're rumored to be a player."  
  
"Well don't believe everything you hear." Both of them smiled and laughed and chatted  
  
some more. Mean while, Raine and Blade were just sitting in silence. Blade felt so  
  
uncomfortable, like he was inside a small room and the walls were closing in on him. He  
  
had to say something, anything to break the tension.  
  
"So Almasy, you uh . . . ready for the upcoming mission?" Blade couldn't look her in the  
  
eye; it made him nervous for some reason. So he just stared at the ground, concentrating  
  
on his shoes.  
  
"Yeah ready as I'll ever be." She stated confidently, with a little sign of contempt. "What  
  
about you? You ready?"  
  
"Yeah . . . well if I'm picked anyway." Blade said hesitantly, trying not to make a fool of  
  
himself.  
  
"Oh, I know I'm going on it . . ."  
  
"Really? Could you be any more confident?" Blade laughed, setting his Gunblade on the  
  
table. Raine obliviously forgot that she and Summer were the only ones who saw the list,  
  
and she made herself appear arrogant. But Raine, with her father's hot temper, took  
  
offense to the comment.  
  
"Oh I don't know, could you be any more of a jerk?" She said, looking up at him, their  
  
cold blue eyes locking.  
  
"Well excuse me, did someone forget to take their Midol today!"  
  
"Fuck you asshole!" Raine yelled, getting up and standing five inches from Blade's face.  
  
(By this time Summer and Clint were watching the whole thing and laughing).  
  
"It's no my fault I'm better than you and guaranteed a spot. Unless your daddy steps in!"  
  
She said moving closer, causing him to back up.  
  
"What the hell! I try to be nice and you go psycho bitch on me! You're exactly like your  
  
father!" Blade suddenly realized that he had made a mistake by saying that, because he  
  
noticed that he was backed up against the gigantic water fountain. He felt two hand push  
  
on his shoulders, sending him flying back into the dirty water.  
  
"Holy shit!" Clint said, laughing hysterically, walking over to his friend.  
  
"C'mon Summer, let's go!" Raine shouted, walking away.  
  
"Wait a minute Summer! Are you going to be at the ceremony tonight!" Clint yelled  
  
across the town square.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'll see you there!" He yelled back, watching them leave. He lent a hand to Blade, who  
  
was still shocked from being pushed into the fountain.  
  
"That went well, don't ya think?" Clint said, still laughing, as Blade stood up, taking off  
  
his jacket and ringing out the water.  
  
"Oh will you shut up! You've cause enough trouble already!"  
  
"Me! You're the one who-"  
  
"Just shut up! Lets get back to Garden, I have to take a shower!" With that, Blade and  
  
Clint made their way back through the town.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, this isn't really a new story, I just corrected A LOT of the spelling/grammatical errors, I read it and really couldn't stand to have that many in one story. There are probably still many more, but I did as much correcting as I could stand. :) 


End file.
